Lost Kitten, Confused Strawberry, Lost Love, Lost
by Vixen's-Reid
Summary: Random, kinda weird. story line is really bad, but anyways. my first TMM. ELL-ICHI ALL THE WAY!


Here's some random inspiration's thrown together. I don't own anything but the story line! Enjoy!

They're older so they have new weapons. So don't flame about that or the fact that they might be ooc.

Yeah I know, tmm mixed with mmp. Get over it.

Oh and I also don't care if some of this is incorrect. So, meh :|

And The Feline? Yeah I know, how original. So sue me. I don't care.

***

**Lost Kitten, Confused Strawberry, Lost Love, Lost Life**

Ichigo walked smoothly down the cobble stoned street and into her untidy front yard. She never really did have time to fix it up. Then-and-again, she probably could, she just didn't want to. Under the cover of night, she entered her house and sprawled out on the lounge before she tried to fix food for her growling stomach. Taking her hair out of its tight bun she shook it out and looked in the mirror in the hallway. She didn't mind how it looked. Chocolate brown to match her eyes. At least now when she transformed into the Feline she only had to put a mask on. She raced upstairs quickly and wrapped herself up in her soft dressing gown. As she came back down stairs, she heard the whistle blow for the kettle. It was boiling. She raced into the kitchen and took it off the old fashioned burner. Pouring the hot water into a cup with a tea bag in it, she dunked the tea bag in and out and put it in the bin. She added the milk and sipped on it as she walked around the kitchen, opening cupboards, trying to find a snack or something solid. She desperately needed to go shopping again.

***

"So you're asking forty thousand for this antique?" the young man grumbled.

"Take it or leave it," Ichigo replied.

"Fine," he said handing her the money. She in turn handed him the statue. It was heavy and she was finally glad to be rid of it. She walked away, stowing the money in her bag as she went. Not watching where she was going, she bumped into someone. Her eyes looked up, only to be met with a pair of deep blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled before walking away.

"Wait, do I know you?" the young man called out. She turned and took in his features. Blond hair, blue eyes and an arrogant face. There was no mistaking who he was. She shook her head and hurried away without another word.

Four years ago, she had left them behind; four years ago she had committed a crime she couldn't face up to. Four years ago her parents had been murdered and she in turn killed the man that did it. Four years ago, she had been a Mew.

***

Elliot once more stood, looking out at the view his balcony presented. He shook his head, trying to get the image of the girl out of his head. He didn't know chocolate coloured hair but her eyes were familiar. Sighing, he stepped back into his room just as the alarm went off. He quickly ran down stairs to meet up with the four girls and Wesley.

"What is it this time?" he asked. They shifted nervously. Purin winced and blurted,

"It's her."

***

The Feline taunted the security guards who were trying desperately to shoot her. One of them ran out of ammo and backed up against the wall as she gave him a sneer and picked up her prize. The ruby necklace dangled from her hand as one of the sliding doors opened.

"Mews Transform!" a young adult with purple hair cried out. Three girls followed closely behind her, each transforming. The youngest became a monkey and showed off her weapon, kunai blades. She had bright blonde hair and an athletic build.

The next one had blue hair. With a ballet dancer's grace she transformed, showing off wings, and brandished her weapon, a whip. The girl was small and petite with no excess fat.

After her, came a young woman with lettuce green hair. When she transformed, antennae sprouted from her head. In her hands she held two short swords.

The last girl was the one who had yelled for the transformation. Her purple hair reached down to her slim waist. Her knuckles supported knuckle braces.

"Ichi, na no da! What are you doing?!" Purin cried, her monkey tail sagging a bit. Ichigo didn't reply, but instead shot a smoke bomb in their direction. They started coughing and choking, not noticing that Ichigo slipped past them. She was almost at the exit when a tall figure stepped in front of her and grabbed her arms. She tried desperately to wriggle free as the person's grip tightened.

"Ichigo," the man holding her whispered. She stopped fighting his grip and looked up into his sad eyes.

"Let me go," she growled although she made no attempt to get loose. Tears started falling down her face.

"Why?" he asked. She shook her head and looked at the ground. "Ichigo look at me," he shook her, "why are you doing this? After fighting for the world for so long, why are you robbing them?" he asked.

"Elliot," she heard Wesley say. She felt his gaze shift. Seizing the opportunity, she tore herself from his grasp and ran as fast as she could.

***

She never knew why she chose this way to live; maybe it was because she already had a criminal charge against her. As she kept running, she de-transformed. Not knowing where her feet were taking her. She soon found herself looking up into the sky, standing in the middle of the park during the middle of the night, brown hair swaying softly on the breeze. She knew she couldn't stay looking this way forever. She needed a new change. Maybe blonde hair or black; anything new. She shivered as she remembered the sight of her old comrades. They had obviously had power upgrades. She thought back to their weapons. She going to have to find out what they did, and the idea that just presented itself in her head was not a good one.

***

Ichigo walked into café Mew Mew. Her heart was pounding nervously even though she was in disguise. Her blonde hair reached her slim waist and her cerulean eyes danced in what little light there was. Her name had even been changed; Suki Konomoto. She gulped nervously as Elliot made his way over to her.

"Hello and welcome to café Mew Mew, is it just you or are some of your friends coming?" he said, politeness and years of service written into his voice.

"Um, no, actually I'm here to ask for a job," she replied.

"Oh, um, well actually ..."

"We would love to have you on the team," Wesley cut across him. Elliot looked at him as though he were mad. "Actually, I think we have a couple of spare uniforms, maybe black? Or pink ..."

"Not the pink one," Elliot said firmly. Wesley sighed and said,

"You really have to let go." Elliot huffed and walked away. Ichigo knew why he had specifically said 'no' to the pink uniform. "What is your name by the way?"

"Suki Konomoto," she replied, "Um, what are the colour choices?" she asked. Wesley turned back to her.

"Well, the only one left apart from pink is black," he replied. "Here, I'll show you the change rooms and I'll grab the uniform out."

Following him, she walked into the change rooms and watched as he opened an old cupboard. She had never seen this before and so she was curious. She watched him pull out the uniform and place it on the bench in front of them.

"I'll leave you to get changed. Here's a key to the spare locker," he handed her a small bronze key, "you might need to clean it out though; it hasn't been touched in years. When you're done meet me outside, I'll run you through everything." He smiled and left her alone. She looked at the uniform then opened the cupboard. Her old pink uniform was sitting in the corner, cobwebs hanging off of it. It was slightly tattered from hanging there and looked as if one touch would send it to the floor as a pile of dust. She sighed and turned back to the black uniform. She quickly slipped into it. When she was done, she looked down at the key Wesley had handed her and nearly cried. It was her old locker key.

She walked out of the room moments later only to bump into a hyperactive teen. Her blonde hair bounced as she said,

"Oops! Sorry, na no da!"

"That's alright," she replied. She spotted Wesley and walked over to him.

"That was Purin, she our entertainer waitress, although she breaks more plates than serves them. You'll meet the other girls soon but before that, I'll assign you a mentor," he said. He motioned for her to follow him and as she did she became nervous.

"You met Elliot before. He may be a bit sour but if you can get to the nice side of him then you'll be fine." They stopped in front of Elliot as Wesley stopped talking. "Elliot," Wesley said, "Meet your new student, Suki Konomoto."

Ichigo thought she could see steam coming out of his ears and had to bite back a laugh. This was the first time she had ever seen Elliot so irritated at Wesley.

Wesley walked away, leaving Ichigo to an angry Elliot. He sighed and faced her. She tried to hide her smile as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You'll start with cleaning tables," he said handing her a rag, "tomorrow I'll start you on customer service, but before that, I'll show you around the cafe. Mint! You're going to have to do my shift for a while," he called. A girl with blue hair styled into two neat buns glared at him but reluctantly got up from her seat and started working. He turned back to Ichigo and started explaining,

"That is Mint." He pointed to the lorikeet who was sipping her tea gracefully, pinky erect. "She rarely works so there's no point in arguing with her. One of our girls used to yell at her all the time but she's gone now. The girl with green hair and glasses is Retasu, or Lettuce." He pointed towards the clumsy girl as she tripped, sending the plates she was holding flying. "She's extremely clumsy and breaks more plates than Purin, who is our entertainer and brakes plates for fun." He pointed to her as she performed another tick, almost crashing into Lettuce. "The other girl who is not here today, she has purple hair and is very tall, almost my height. Her name is Zakuro. She has pretty bad customer service but we still keep her on because she can be very useful." Ichigo nodded, although she knew this already.

"Now, this is the main room where everyone dines," he said then turned and led her to the hallway she had just come from. He turned to his left and stopped. "Down the end of the corridor is the basement. It is strictly out of bounds. If I catch you in there you'll have more to worry about than just loosing your job, do I make myself clear?" he asked, threatening her.

"Yes, sir," she replied. He then turned in the opposite direction.

"When you walk down that way you will come upon swinging doors, which is the kitchen where Wesley cooks and prepares the food. Keep going further and you'll find the door to the change rooms and toilet. Go further and you'll find yourself dead." He had a straight face as he said all of this. Ichigo only pretended to listen. She already knew all of this.

"Now you should probably get to work. In the kitchen, you'll find a bucket and soap. Now start cleaning tables or I'll dock your pay." He walked away leaving an annoyed Ichigo. He was still arrogant and rude. Following his orders reluctantly, she stalked into the kitchen. Wesley turned as he heard the doors swing on their hinges.

"Um, I need the bucket and soap," she told him. He shook his head but handed her the items any way. "Is he always so rude?" she asked.

"He never used to be. I think he's distancing himself from people these days." Ichigo nodded and was about to walk out the door when Wesley spoke,

"Suki, please don't hold a grudge on him, he's just been hurt too many times." She nodded and walked out of the kitchen, bucket of soap and water in one hand, the rag in the other.

***

Ichigo fell onto her couch and fell asleep straight away without pulling off the wig. She had been washing tables all day and she had found out nothing about the girls new powers. At one stage, she was about to turn down towards the lab. Luckily she had seen it open and walked in the opposite direction so she wouldn't get caught.

***

Ichigo ran all the way to the café. She was late, again. She had been working there for two weeks now. She had managed to grab a little bit of information but not enough so she was still stuck working there. There had been close calls when her wig had almost fallen of, usually due to Lettuce tripping or Purin falling off of her ball, stick or whatever she was balancing on, and onto her. Zakuro often made an appearance and she was later told by Mint, who seemed to admire her, that she was a famous model.

"You're lake again Baka," Elliot sneered.

"Get over it," she retorted. Elliot sniffed and walked away, irritated. She went and changed into her cloths then went to work.

***

Later that day she managed to get down the hall way without anyone walking down it or seeing her. She opened the door slightly and quietly walked inside. The room was dark with only computers illuminating it. she had just got over to one of the computers when the door opened. She quickly hid in the darker part of the room, thankful of her black uniform. She stood behind a couple of stacked chairs and peeked out to find Elliot and Wesley standing at one of the computers.

"She's defiantly still in hiding," Elliot stated.

"Why do you want to find her so bad, Elliot, why not just forget about her. She's not coming back," Wesley tried to convince him.

"Because I want to know why she's robbing people and committing crimes," he replied.

"She's not going to talk to you if there's a chance that you'll throw her in jail," Wesley stated.

Elliot got up from his chair and turned on Wesley. "You seriously think I'm going to put her in jail? Are you forgetting something?"

Wesley sighed in defeat. "I just don't want you to miss out on your life or stop because of her." He walked out of the room. Moments later, Ichigo watched Elliot sit down in the chair and put his head in his hands. She was about to attempt to sneak out when she heard something she never thought she'd her in her life.

Elliot was sobbing.

She wanted go over there and wrap her arms around him but restrained her self. She knew she would get busted if she did. She wasn't supposed to be down here. Remembering what he said, she got an idea. It might have been the craziest thing she would have done, and probably the most idiotic, but she transformed quietly any way with no flash of light. With her mask on, pink strawberry hair and pink eyes, there was no trace of Suki on her. She assessed the size of the small window and thought that it would be big enough for a quick escape. She silently walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She half expected to see him jump and turn around but instead he said,

"Leave me alone Wesley." He sounded exhausted. She wrapped her arms around him.

"If I was Wesley, I'd feel very hurt right now you baka," she told him. She felt him stiffen and she removed her arms and crouched in front of him. She could see the tears on his shocked face. She softly wiped them away as his eyes bore into hers.

"Why," he said in the same hurt voice he had used not only weeks before.

"Because before all of this I already had a criminal record." He looked at her questioningly but decided not to ask. Instead he cupped her head in his hands and leant down, giving her a quick kiss. She jumped back in shock and stumbled away from him.

"I'm sorry," she heard him mumble. She quickly exited out of the window.

***

She didn't know how she managed it, but she made it into the café before anyone had noticed she was gone.

"Suki, could you help clean up after the café closes?" Wesley asked politely. She nodded and got back to work.

The afternoon strolled around quickly and soon the other girls were getting ready to head home.

"Bye-bye Su-su, na no da!" Purin waved happily. Ichigo smiled and had to stifle a giggle. She hadn't changed one bit. The others left without a word to her. Ichigo sighed and picked up the bucket to move onto the next table. Without looking where she was going, she tripped on a chair leg and went sprawling on the ground. The dirty water flowed out of the bucket, soaking her from head to toe. She whimpered and sat up to see a shocked Elliot. She only then realised there were tears on her face. She quickly wiped them away and said,

"Don't worry, I'll clean it up." He walked out of the room then, just as she was about to get a mop, he came out with a couple of old towels. He handed her some and got down on his knees. He started wiping up the murky water as she got down and helped him. In next to no time, they had managed to clean the floor of the grimy liquid.

"You'll have to borrow the pink uniform," he told her. "Take that one to the dry cleaners and tell Tori to put it on my Tab. I'll let you have a shower." He led her upstairs and into a room and Ichigo noticed not just any room. It was his room. "I'll go get some towels and your cloths." He was about to leave her in the bathroom when she stopped him.

"Elliot … Thank you," she said. He nodded and walked out the door.

She had just removed the last of her uniform when a knock came at the door. Hiding behind it, she opened it a little bit to see Elliot standing there, holding towels and her cloths. Once more she thanked him and closed the door.

Quickly having a shower, she got out, got dressed and walked out carrying her dirty uniform. When she got down stairs, he handed her a plastic bag to put the uniform in and saw her to the door.

"Don't forget to be on time for once tomorrow Ichigo," he told her casually. She turned around in shock as he hit his head against the door. "Sorry … Suki, I had meant to say Suki. I'm sorry." He closed the door quickly. She walked away, feeling a stab of guilt in her heart.

***

Elliot slid down to sit at the base of the door, placing his head in his hands once more.

"I'm such a baka," he mumbled, "she reminds me so much of Ichigo."

"Who does?" Elliot looked up to see a shocked and confused Wesley. He suddenly realised there were tears rolling down his cheeks and buried his head again.

"Suki."

***

Ichigo stood looking at the pink uniform in her hands. After telling Elliot the cleaner said it would take three days to clean her uniform he had told her to go get dressed. Sighing, she shook the uniform out before putting it on. Surprisingly, it still fit.

She walked out and instantly got to work serving customers. She noticed the girls gave her odd stares but kept working. It was only when the day became midway that she asked them.

"What? Why are you staring at me?"

"Well, it's just that nobody has worn that uniform since Ichigo. I'm amazed Elliot still has it," Zakuro said.

"My other uniform got dirty so I'll have to make do with this for the next three days," she explained. The other girls nodded and got back to work. Ichigo sighed and walked into the kitchen. She bumped into someone solid and looked up.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. She looked up to see Elliot towering over her, a slight blush on his face. She felt her faced go bright as she pushed past him. She quickly grabbed a glass of water and skulled it down before going back outside. She quickly turned and headed down the corridor which led to the basement. Once inside, she went to the computer and typed in a password. She could have almost screamed when access was denied. Elliot must have changed the password. She typed in something else and when it came up again with 'access denied' she stamped her foot. She didn't notice the door open and close quietly.

***

Elliot stood in shock as he saw Suki type something into the computer then stamp her foot. He was about to let her know of his presence when she once again tried to access the computer. His jaw dropped as a black tail with a pink ribbon and bell tied to it popped out into view and her hair added two bumps to her head in frustration. He walked over to her as quietly as he could, grabbed some of the wig and pulled. It fell off of her head as she squeaked and turned around. There stood Ichigo with blue eye contacts in. As she made to leave, he grabbed a hold of her arm and held her there.

"You're not getting away this time," he growled.

"Elliot," she whimpered as pain shot through her arm.

"Not until you tell me everything," he said.

"Elliot, you're hurting me," she whimpered quietly. Her pain went on closed ears.

"Tell me now, or so help me, I will hand you and your identity over to the police."

"ELLIOT! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" she half yelled. He realised how tight he was holding her and loosened his grip a bit. He pushed her onto a chair and grabbed handcuffs from one of the draws. He quickly cuffed her to the chair.

"You won't be able to transform with those on," he told her. She whimpered slightly at his forceful tone. "Tell me. Now."

Ichigo bowed her head, tears falling down her cheeks. "It starts with Masaya. He murdered my parents shortly after I told him it was over. The Deep Blue side of him took over I guess. But that didn't stop me. I found him running away from my house. As soon as I saw what he had done, I went after him. I guess I got carried away, all I knew was that I finally understood how you felt about your parents. The cops turned up and saw what I had done, worst of all, it wasn't my mew form that had killed him. They knew what I looked like. Yet I managed to escape.

After that, I change my identity and bought a house in a quiet suburb of Tokyo and took on the role of the Feline. I already had a criminal record so stealing to keep my self alive wasn't a problem. Later on, it became more of a hobby than anything." She paused as he took all of this in and when he nodded, she kept going.

She sighed. "Then the girls arrived on the scene. They were different and had obviously evolved. I tried to keep up with their transformations, but they were obviously evolving quicker than usual. So, I decided on a plan. That is where Suki Konomoto comes in and you know the rest." By the time she had finished she realised the others were in the room listening. She bowed her head in shame and looked at her lap.

"Ichi na no da," Purin whimpered and hugged her. Ichigo would have loved to have returned the hug if it were not for the hand cuffs.

"So that's why you disappeared?" Wesley said, not actually asking the question.

"Well we can't turn her in, I mean after all, he did murder her parents and that sent her pretty much insane," Zakuro said, "Not to mention down the wrong path."

"But you're forgetting that the cops are still after her," Elliot warned.

Ichigo looked up at them. "Are you serious? You could get into trouble for harbouring a criminal!"

"Then if we come to that we will have to defend you. You're not getting away that easily Ichigo Momomiya," Elliot said confidently. She looked helplessly at him as the others walked out of the room. "Please Ichigo, stay here," he practically begged her. She looked at him, sadness in her eyes.

"Elliot, I don't want to get you or Wesley into trouble," she whined. He picked up her wig and placed it over her bun on her head.

"You won't, because during opening times, you'll be Suki Konomoto." He un-cuffed her wrists and pulled her up into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sorry for running out," she said. Before he could reply, she pulled him down and kissed him passionately. He kissed back, holding her firmly to his body. He pulled away and touched his forehead to hers, looking her in the eyes.

"You don't know how long I've waited," he told her.

"Aishiteru, Ell," she giggled.

"Aishiteru strawberry," he whispered. She pulled back and socked him on the arm.

"Don't call me that!" they both started laughing, the first in a very long time.


End file.
